Arthur is a Baby
by Travis 2016
Summary: Arthur gets turned into a Baby. Will say Penis in it.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur is a Baby

* * *

Today, on Arthur and Muffy's Ninth Birthday, full of joy, with a beautiful day already prepared for the occasion.

But for one side of the party, Muffy Crosswire was having none of the joy. She was angry she had to share the same Birthday as Arthur Read, that boy has caused her Birthday to be spoiled, and it had been because of that boy, THAT BOY, shared the same birthday as her. She was sick and tired of splitting the date, so she decided to trick Arthur.

On that date, Muffy called Arthur to Celebrate their birthday at Prunella's.

"Why Prunella's?" Asked Arthur, who was used to celebrating at their houses year by year.

"C mon every year is the same!" Muffy lied, " Plus, we should change the scenery a bit! Tradition is meant to be broken!"

" Okay..." Arthur thought, ' Something's up with Muffy today, her tone sounds abnormal!' But he dismissed anything suspicious, it was both of their birthdays after all, why would anybody trick the other?

Arthur entered the house and saw all his friends, partying. Even D.W. was there!

" Hey, Birthday boy." D.W. snickered, "Who's the girl you've been going out with?"

" Shut up turn D.W." Arthur snapped. Then, he realized Muffy wasn't behind him! Where'd she go?

* * *

Little did anyone suspect, Muffy had wanted to humiliate Arthur by turning him into a frog. She enlisted her Prunella, an expert of Magic and sorcery, to prepare a spell.

They were in Prunella's bedroom, discussing the plans.

"...so, on the count of three, we just dash out, and turn Arthur into a frog." Muffy finished.

" I'm not sure about this though..." Prunella hesitated.

" What? Why not!" shouted Muffy.

" Well," Prunella explained, " I cannot forsee that we will be able to change him back into a nine year old boy."

" Okay," Muffy laughed. " Then he will be a frog forever, and that makes twice the embarrassment.

" I dunno Muffy..." Prunella Sympathised, " That sounds kinda mean..."

" Oh, screw it" Muffy pouted, as she continued on with the plan.

" Now on the count of 1... 2..."

* * *

Arthur was hanging with his best friends, Buster, Francine, and the Brain.

" Well congrats Arthur, Buster said, " You only turn nine once in your life, or at least, when you turn into a number!"

Everyone laughed.

" So, Arthur ," Francine said, flirtatiously as she held up a bottle, Do you remember what i brought you last year?"

Arthur gulped.

Suddenly, Muffy and Prunella came barging out of the bedroom, rushed down the stairs, and Prunella pointed a wand at Arthur,chanting a spell.

"Pricipr... ACHOO!" Prunella had just sneezed in the middle of her chant, but it didn't matter as a cloud of smoke engulfed Arthur, and almost the whole house.

When the dust settled, Arthur was revealed to be a naked baby, squealing in delight.

Everyone gasped in shock.

" What is THAT?"asked D.W., pointing at his lower area.

" A Penis... Brain blurted out, but suddenly slapped his mouth shut, Remembering who he was talking to.

" A what?" D.W. asked, hearing half-finished sentence.

A..." Brain stammered, " You'll find out when you're older."

"MUFFY!" shouted Francine, slapping her in the arms violently, " What the hell did you do?"

" This is disgusting..." Sue Ellen said in disgust, " Somebody get a diaper!" Soon Arthur was picked up by his friends, and changed into a diaper.

" I'll will try to reverse the spell." Prunella chanted, " Pricipario!" No smoke settled still the same old baby.

" Uh oh." cried Muffy.

THIS STORY WAS CO-WRITTEN AND EDITED BY TIGERSNDRAGONS.


	2. Sofia will come

Arthur is a baby

* * *

Arthur now a baby is in a diaper. Sofia and them will soon come. James her brother was turned into a baby once. Sofia and Amber told him about it after his and Amber's party. So he and them know how to turn him back into a 9 year old boy.

"Sofia and them are coming," said Francine, "To turn Arthur back into a 9 year old boy."

"That is good to know," said Buster, "It will be good to see him back into the one we know."

"Think one of them will tell me what a penis is?" said D.W., "I just want to know."

"That James might," said Brain, "After he is a boy he has one."

"That is good," said D.W., "I saw Arthur's before you put a diaper on him."

Arthur and Kate are playing now. And they are talking now in baby talk but we can understand them. Mr. and Mrs. Read are angry at Muffy and Prunella. So they called Sofia and them to help Prunella. So they aren't angry at her anymore.

"Muffy for your sake they better turn him back into normal," said Mr. Read, "So that is why Sofia and them are coming."

"I said i was sorry," said Muffy, "I was just tired of shareing a birthday with him."

"You better hope they turn him back into a 9 year old boy," said Mrs. Read, "For your sake Muffy."

"I am sure they can," said Brain, "They have spell books."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "Let's hope they do."

We know see Arthur and Kate talking. Arthur doesn't like being a baby again. He an have fun until he is turned back into a 9 year old boy. And he will be turned back into a 9 year old. Sofia and them will help Prunella with it.

"Yeah i don't like being a baby again," said Arthur, "They saw my private parts."

"They will turn you back into my oldest sibling," said Kate, "And i saw them parts of you in our bath."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Because i just wet my diaper."

"All you do is cry," said Kate, "Try not to cover that up. It needs wiped as well."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Time for me to cry then."

He did so and they changed his diaper. They can tell he is cirumcised like the boys there. See what happens next.


	3. Arthur a 9 year old again

Arthur is a baby

* * *

Sofia, James, Amber, and Cedric are on their way. Same as Roland and Miranda. James know remembers he was turned into a baby. So he knows how Arthur might feel now. He is talking about it to them now. That he didn't like being turned back into a baby that time. They know they will change Arthur back into 9 year old boy again. They arrived at Prunella's.

"We are here now," said Sofia, "Now first time to change Arthur back into himself."

"And after that?" said Francine, "After you change him back?"

"Have a talk to Muffy," said Sofia, "A long talk that is."

"Good now you can turn him back," said Francine, "First we get him out of that diaper."

"Better get his clothes ready," said James, " We will see his Penis. I have one myself."

Francine took off his diaper revealing his genitals. He is in fact a circumcised one. Just like Bud, Binky, and George. James see's he has no foreskin. He wonders if he is okay. He just wants to know.

"Is he okay?" said James, "He has no foreskin on his Penis."

"He is okay," said Mrs. Read, "He was circumcised after birth."

"James you will get circumcised," said Roland, "Same as Buster, Alan, and the other James."

"I hope it won't take long," said James, "Turn him back into a 9 year old again."

"I have the spell," said Cedric, "Here it goes."

He said the spell and pointed his wand at him. He is now back as a 9 year old boy they all know and love. He is now happy he is his self again. He feels a breeze down there. He is naked now. As in no clothes on.

"Glad you changed me back," said Arthur, "Now i need my clothes."

"Glad it worked," said Francine, "And here you go."

"Thank you," said Arthur, "And thank you Sofia."

"No problem Arthur, "You are a good boy."

"That i am," said Arthur, "And i amnow dressed the way i was before Muffy had me turned into a baby."

They gave him preents but not sure they will give Muffy her's. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Muffy grounded

Arthur is a baby

* * *

With Arthur back to normal and Muffy getting a long talking to. From Sofia and her family and even her own family. As well as Arthur and his now girlfriend Francine. Arthur is angry at her and why the saw him naked as the day he was born. He didn't like being a baby again. In fact he hated it. Francine is the only girl who didn't cover her eyes when looking at his penis.

"Muffy being a baby again i didn't like," said Arthur, "We might share the same birthday but that is the way it is."

"I am sorry about that," said Muffy, "I was jeilous about sharing the same birth date."

"I forgive you this once," said Arthur, "Just never do that again."

"It wont happen again," said Muffy, "Glad you got changed back."

"Muffy your grounded a week," said Mrs. Crosswire, "It would have been two weeks but you said sorry to him."

Francine is talking to Arthur. About that he was a good looking baby. She is glad he is circumcised. He had his foreskin removed after he was born. So it is easier for him to wash his penis. Other boys there will get circumcised soon.

"I like what i saw there," said Francine, "You have a nice set of genitals."

"That i do,"said Arthur, "I take good care of them. I have no hair there."

"We kids don't yet have that hair," said Francine, "The only hair you have is eyebrows."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Not sure how i got head lice being bald."

"I think you have fur," said Francine, "Buster has fur."

They are all going home now. Sofia and them will talk a bit with the Read family and Francine. They are talking tothem and they can visit Enchancia if they like. They will be in America until tomorrow. They came to turn Arthur back to normal.

"You was a good looking baby," said Sofia, "You are a good looking person with a good girlfriend."

"I sure am," said Arthur, "And yes a good girlfriend i have. Her name is Francine Frensky."

"Time for you toget circumcised James,"said Roland, "You get it done here in Elwood City."

"Same as me," said Buster, "Just hope it isn't topainful."

"I think they use local anesthetic,"said James, "But then comes recovery then back to normal."

Most boys there are already circumcised. Arthur is glad he was circumcised vuts down infections. See what happens next.


	5. Circumcision

Arthur is a baby

* * *

James, Brain, and Buster is going to get circumcised. Arthur and Francine are talking now. They are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Muffy is sad about being grounded a week. Sofia and Amber are playing and the adults are now talking as well.

"James take off your clothes," said the doctor, "So i can circumcise you."

"Yes sir," said James, "Okay i am naked now. I see my Penis now."

"As do i," said the doctor, "Lay down then i will apply the local anesthetic."

"Yes sir," said James, "Can i wear clothes after i get snipped?"

"All but pants and underwear," said the doctor, "You can wear this kilt instead."

Prince James was circumcised after the anethetic was applied. Buster was next followed by Brain. They will make a full recovery from it. They will have to sit to pee until their penises heal. They are just glad it is over and can go home. We see Arthur and Francine talking now. She is glad he is back into a 9 year old boy again. He is also glad he is back to normal.

"Glad your back to normal," said Francine, "Now we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I am also glad i am," said Arthur, "And glad we are together."

"I sure love you," said Francine, "I always will love you."

"And i also love you," said Arthur, "I always will love you as well."

"You are a good boy," said Francine, "I can see it now."

We now see the adults talking about the three boys recovering. And about their countries. Stuff like that.

"Yeah James is recovering now," said Roland, "We will return to Enchancia when he recovers fully from it."

"Buster is also recovering from his," said Bitsy, "As well as their friend Alan who they call Brain."

"That is true," said Mrs. Powers, "He is asmart boy. Your country sounds nice."

"Yes it is nice," said Roland, "I am king of it."

James, Brain, and Buster will be fully recovered from it. See what happens next. Next chapter will be the last.


	6. Last Chapter

Arthur is a baby

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. James, Buster, and Brain are healed from their circumsion. They thanked the doctor for it. Sofia and her family will return home to Enchancia. They came just to turn Arthur back into a 9 year old boy again.

"Sofia again thanks for turning me back to normal," said Arthur, "Can we be friends?"

"Your welcome Arthur," said Sofia, "And yes we can and will become friends."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I hope to visit you all someday."

"That will be good when you do," said Sofia, "We can show you stuff there."

"Then we will come during summer vacation," said Arthur, "Do to school after all."

He is of course right. They will go there in summer vacation. Sofia and them got in their carriage pulled by pegasi. Athur and them will enjoy it there. Then Sofia and them are now heading home. Muffy is now ungrounded by her parents.

"Muffy you got lucky they came along," said Arthur, "And i forgive you."

"That is good," said Muffy, "You are a good boy with a good heart."

"That he is," said Francine, "I am dating him now."

"That is true," said Muffy, "Arthur i don't mind sharing the same birthday with you."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Being a baby was strange. Everyone here saw my Penis."

"You have a nice one," said Francine, "Not to big and not to small."

Arthur blushed a bit about it. Because it is about his penis. The two girls saw he has an erection now. That is normal. Just nothing comes out except is only 9 years old so can't reproduce yet. They are talking again.

"Looks like someone is happy to see us," said Francine, "His penis is erect."

"You was talking about it," said Arthur, "It got me a bit arroused."

"I also get them," said Brain, "Arthur knows it is normal."

"I sure do," said Arthur, "Being a boy i know it is."

"I also know it," said Francine, "And i am a girl."

Arthur is glad he and Francine are a couple now. Might make a squeal toit. The end.


End file.
